Leather Fashion
by The Feathered Designer
Summary: Carlos and Jay move to the mainland with the others and start to live life more freely.
1. Disclaimer

**This is just a story i thought you. No i don't work for them nor do i own them. This is just a story i created based them. This is also my first story so please bare with me as i learn new things. I'm always open towards comments.**


	2. Chance of a Lifetime'

Welcome to the isle of the lost. Where the baddies live there lives with no magic, no Wi-Fi, and no fun. Only the baddest of the bad live in "luxury"on the isle. Of course though only four villains are bad enough to earn it Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella, but they're not alone. They each have their own child; Mal, daughter of the evil fairy, Evie, daughter of the queen, Jay, son of Jafar, and Carlos, son of the Dalmatian huntress. Little did the 4 mini villains know, life as they knew it was about to change.

Carlos POV:

I groan as the morning sun streams through my own window. Which was unusual as is, mainly because my window is always shut, which meant one thing. "Jay,What do you think you're doing here?" I feel strong arms wrap around my slender waist and a sudden warmth snuggle up behind me. "You know it's the morning already, we could be caught so easily right now" i remind him but i don't fight against him.

"But babe i didn't get to sneak out last night, i missed feeling you in my arms. Besides the rest of the house is busy doing other shit." He replies while kissing my neck softly.

I let out a small sigh and open my eyes. It's such a beautiful day i think, even on the isle it's beautiful at times. I hear women arguing and coming up the stairs towards my door. I panic slightly and push Jay over the side of the bed and out of sight then pretend to be half asleep as my door slams open i immediately pop up out of my bed, a curved blade in one hand, in an defensive position. "Oh calm down child. It's just us." I hear my mother say dryly. I relax and put the blade on my nightstand before climbing back into my bed. Following my mother , Maleficent and The Evil Queen, enter my room both arguing.

"Now listen, child you've been offered the chance of a life time, along with my daughter and your other two friends. It's no choice y'all are going." Maleficent commands while glaring at my mother.

"But I'd miss my darling Carlos,"my mother says sweetly and gives me a loving look "who else is going to fix my roots, fluff my furs, or scrape the bunions of my feet? " i immediately drop the smile i had.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, what's this ' chance of a lifetime '?" I ask while glaring at my mother.

"Well the Prince of the U.S.A decided to take you four, from the isle, to the mainland to attend school there. In which while y'all are there, y'all shall steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and release us from this prison!" Maleficent replies. "We've already got Jafar to agree with the plan and so is she,"she points lazily over her shoulder to The Evil Queen "and now your mother is giving us issues."

"Don't worry I'll go. Everyone else goes, you're not leaving me behind" i say and immediately jump up and start packing.

"Good good good. Your ride will be here in half a hour. " Maleficent and The Queen grab my mother and leave my room without another word. Jay pops his head out from under my bed after the door shuts. "You better hurry up they're probably coming for you next." I warn Jay as he slips out from underneath.

"Don't worry my father told me last night. Wicked isn't it? We're going over there. It'll be different, New cultures, better. For us." He grabs my hand interlocking our fingers and kisses me softly. His lips are warm against mine. I go limp against him. I never thought i could love anyone, not someone of the same sex at least, especially my best friend, but let me tell you. It's truly magical, and i live on a isle were there is no magic, there isn't even love here. Love is considered weak.


	3. Auradon

**Jay POV:**

 **"You know it's kinda a waste, they gave us two beds, when all we need is truly just one. " i wink at Carlos seductively and bite my lower lip slightly. He glares back at me and crosses my arms. "Ahh don't give me that look. My adorable black and white Latino." I grab him, picking him up and swing him around, until we fall onto a bed together. Carlos on top of me, his legs pressing against my sides, our bodies inches away from each other. I stare into his dark brown eyes, they appear endless, we slowly lean closer together. Our breaths mixing together, our eyes flutter shut as were mere centimeters apart. A knock comes from the door and i hear the familiar sound of the latch releas**

 **"Oh shit!" Carlos whispers and starts to get up. I quickly throw Carlos over me and off the side of the bed. I whisper a quick apology as the door swings open and Evie steps in.**

 **"Are y'all fighting already? " Evie asks as Carlos pops up from the side, his face slightly scarlet, looking between Evie and I.**

 **"Uh... Yeah," he says as he gives me a playful punch to the shoulder. "Just wrestling over which bed to take. " he laughs nervously.**

 **"Yeah well Mal wanted me to come get y'all for a quick meeting. However, Before you come, you should probably take a minute yo cool down." She points to Carlos and gives a wink before leaving and closing the door behind her. We both look at each other confused at first.**

 **"Oh. My. God." Carlos panics when he looked in a nearby mirror and quickly covers his genital area. He turns around, crimson filling his cheeks, embarrassed. "I've never had a issue with this. Why'd it happen so suddenly. We weren't even doing anything," he searches for a word and stutters. "Erotic." He starts trembling. "Do you think she knows now? What if she tells Mal or our parents?"Panic and fear fill his eyes.**

 **"Babe calm down." I quickly rush over to him and hold him. I start stroking the back of his head lightly. "Even if she does know, Evie is the least judgemental villain and wouldn't tell anyone." I kiss his forehead, grab his hands, and smile at him confidently, to calm him down. He stops trembling and his breathing slows down to a normal rate.**

 **"I'm honestly so glad it's you i fell in love with, Jay." He quickly hugs me while looks up at me. God his freckles are cute. We quickly head over to Evie and Mal's dorm. Where Mal discussed the plan to get the wand, which involved drugging the Prince with a love potion and stealing the wand during his coronation. I, however, just looked around nervously between the group.**

 **"Would it honestly be so bad to just, i don't know," i sigh and take a deep breath. "Start a new life here and forget about the mission? " everybody stares at me like i just shot our parents, which is probably equal to this.**

 **"Are you insane Jay!?" Mal yells and jumps from her bed. "This is our family we're talking about. Why would you even suggest that?" I jump up nervously. Not knowing what I'm doing anymore.**

 **"Listen, there's something i need to tell y'all, Carlos already knows because he caught me... in a situation. I also think Evie is already suspecting." I glance between everyone and feel myself blush slightly, my palms get clammy, and i feel my heart beat quicken. "I'm..." I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. "Gay"**

 **"I knew it!" Evie jumps up and down excitedly while Mal just stares.**

 **"I would've told y'all sooner but... it's Just the way it is on the isle... It wasn't safe." I sigh and hang my head.**

 **"Who cares?"Mal looks at me with zero shock now. "Love whoever you want. However this mission is still going to happen! Now go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be long and boring, especially that mandatory goody two shoes class we have to take from the Godmother herself."**


End file.
